The Rise Of The Phoenix
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: After the war ended, Hariell Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is? FemHarry, Non-Cannon, Time-Travel.
1. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**THOSE WHO ARE READING MY OTHER STORIES 'GUIDE TO FALL IN LOVE' AND 'ALL OVER AGAIN' AND SO ON, MIGHT ALREADY KNOW THAT I'M GOING OVER SOME OF MY STORIES AND REWRITING THEM, THE PLOT WON'T CHANGE, I'M ONLY CORRECTING GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING.**

* * *

**I'M BACK, MY CUTE LITTLE NERDS!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic,**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **After the war was over, Hariel Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926 when she planned to kill Tom Riddle. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is and making sure her parents get together? All of it while making sure not to fall in love?

**Pairing: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin X FemHarry Potter. Past Fred X FemHarry

**Warnings: **FemHarry, Time-Travel, OOCness and probably some OC's too, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore-bashing.

* * *

**Published: 10-19-15**

* * *

**Prologue**

**― ＊ ―**

**The Sacrifices We Made**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The smell of blood and ashes reached her as the breathed harshly through her bleeding nose, and looked around her. A pained grimace decorated her mauled face, and even the small action caused her an incredible amount of pain.

But none of that mattered, not anymore.

Everything within sight was destroyed, and everyone dead. There was no sight of life within miles with the exception of her.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Hariel Lilac Potter flinched back at the sight presented in front of her. Hogwarts, _her home_, was falling down into pieces. The young Gryffindor could recognize the place where her dormitories used to be, and the Great Hall that used to be inside the castle, protected by the walls was now visible.

The Potter heiress wondered when exactly things went so horribly wrong. They were winning. The Light side had been winning this incredibly useless war, and people from her side falling up dead left and right like she had sometimes forced herself to picture, there was always that possible outcome. Instead, Death Eaters and blood purists were being pushed back.

Falling to her knees while ignoring the pain from her leg, which she suspected was broken, Hariel rested her head in her hands and finally let out her repressed sobs. This war took her family, her friends and her future. What did she have left now that everyone was gone? To her, the world was dead. There were no owls flitting from tree to tree in search of prey like she remembered them doing, or centaurs galloping through the Forbidden Forest. There was a deafening silence that was only broken by her cries.

"Are you happy now!?" Hariel glared up at the sky and screamed in a fit of rage knowing that no one would respond. "I'm done! I did my best!" She then let out a burst of hysterical laughter when no one answered her and once again started to cry and wail in pain and sadness. She was alone again for what seemed the millionth time in her life.

She had lost her parents as a baby, her godfather because a mistake she made, her wise mentor when she failed to end war sooner, and her friends were all killed trying to protect their lives and their loved ones. Hariel had become used to this pain, the crushing feeling that accompanied loneliness. But she would never get use to and forget the feeling of guilt she felt. She couldn't.

A part of Hariel wondered if it was actually her fault that everything went wrong. If maybe she hadn't faked her death for those couple of minutes, maybe things would had gone differently, maybe her people wouldn't had lost hope and given up. Or maybe she shouldn't have left Hogwarts in the first place in order to hunt the Horcruxes and later the Hallows.

In the end, nothing about that really mattered, if she was truthful to herself. What was done was done, and there was nothing she could do to change things...

Or not?

Hariel knew it was impossible to go back in time for more than a few hours, otherwise there was the danger of creating a paradox and destroying the timeline completely, and while she had nothing to lose, she couldn't go and simply destroy the world as she knew it simply because of her own selfishness, no matter how much she wanted it.

But still, what if-

The young witch then jerked back when she hear the movement of rocks behind her, a familiar sound of scales sliding through the floor. After the event on the Chamber of Secrets, Hariel didn't believe it possible for her to forget that sound.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked tentatively. Another sudden movement made her jump and yelp in surprise, and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. It was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. The same snake who Hariel had killed not too long ago. Or at least had thought she did.

The smell of blood and ashes reached her as the breathed harshly through her bleeding nose, and looked around her. A pained grimace decorated her mauled face, and even the small action caused her an incredible amount of pain.

But none of that mattered, not anymore.

Everything within sight was destroyed, and everyone dead. There was no sight of life within miles with the exception of her.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Hariel Lilac Potter flinched back at the sight presented in front of her. Hogwarts, _her home_, was falling down into pieces. The young Gryffindor could recognize the place where her dormitories used to be, and the Great Hall that used to be inside the castle, protected by the walls was now visible.

The Potter heiress wondered when exactly things went so horribly wrong. They were winning. The Light side had been winning this incredibly useless war, and people from her side falling up dead left and right like she had sometimes forced herself to picture, there was always that possible outcome. Instead, Death Eaters and blood purists were being pushed back.

Falling to her knees while ignoring the pain from her leg, which she suspected was broken, Hariel rested her head in her hands and finally let out her repressed sobs. This war took her family, her friends and her future. What did she have left now that everyone was gone? To her, the world was dead. There were no owls flitting from tree to tree in search of prey like she remembered them doing, or centaurs galloping through the Forbidden Forest. There was a deafening silence that was only broken by her cries.

"Are you happy now!?" Hariel glared up at the sky and screamed in a fit of rage knowing that no one would respond. "I'm done! I did my best!" She then let out a burst of hysterical laughter when no one answered her and once again started to cry and wail in pain and sadness. She was alone again for what seemed the millionth time in her life.

She had lost her parents as a baby, her godfather because a mistake she made, her wise mentor when she failed to end war sooner, and her friends were all killed trying to protect their lives and their loved ones. Hariel had become used to this pain, the crushing feeling that accompanied loneliness. But she would never get use to and forget the feeling of guilt she felt. She couldn't.

A part of Hariel wondered if it was actually her fault that everything went wrong. If maybe she hadn't faked her death for those couple of minutes, maybe things would had gone differently, maybe her people wouldn't had lost hope and given up. Or maybe she shouldn't have left Hogwarts in the first place in order to hunt the Horcruxes and later the Hallows.

In the end, nothing about that really mattered, if she was truthful to herself. What was done was done, and there was nothing she could do to change things...

Or not?

Hariel knew it was impossible to go back in time for more than a few hours, otherwise there was the danger of creating a paradox and destroying the timeline completely, and while she had nothing to lose, she couldn't go and simply destroy the world as she knew it simply because of her own selfishness, no matter how much she wanted it.

But still, what if-

The young witch then jerked back when she hear the movement of rocks behind her, a familiar sound of scales sliding through the floor. After the event on the Chamber of Secrets, Hariel didn't believe it possible for her to forget that sound.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked tentatively. Another sudden movement made her jump and yelp in surprise, and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. It was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. The same snake who Hariel had killed not too long ago. Or at least had thought she did.

**_"What isss going onnn?"_** The snake hissed, dare she say it, disoriented. **_"Where ammm I?"_** Nagini questioned looking from side to side with big unblinking yellow eyes, and Hariel furrowed her brows in confusion as she started to crawl awkwardly towards the confused reptile.

**_"Are you looking fffor your massster?"_** She asked with narrowed eyes assessing the snake in front of her with her eyes.

**_"Massster? I havvve no massster!" _**She hissed angrily, obviously offended by the witch's comment, and Hariel frowned confused. The only way for Nagini not to know what was actually going on would be for her to had been under Voldemort's control. Had Voldemort actually put Nagini under the _Imperio_? Had he been so desperate to prove himself Slytherin's heir that he had gone as far as to cast an _Imperio_ on the reptile?

Hariel was still unsure of her own theory, but after casting a spell on the snake she proved her suspicions correct and then proceeded to explain quickly everything and Nagini agreed to follow her, they were probably the last magical beings in miles. Nagini followed Hariel silently with the exception of the sound of her body sliding through the floor and after what seemed like an eternity they reached the castle and not much later Dumbledore's office where they found Fawkes waiting for them. Hariel wanted nothing more than to floo to Andromeda's and make sure she and Teddy were safe and sound.

"I see you have won." A voice she remembered all too well, and had learned to hate the last few months said calmly from behind her, and she turned her head.

"Professor." Hariel greeted icily the portrait of her former teacher. He didn't look very happy to see her but she dismissed the thought quickly, he had probably hoped for her to die in the battle. Why? That was something she would never know.

"My dear." He started, his face morphing into a concerned one. "I'm sorry, telling you the truth from the beginning was a risk I couldn't take." The man apologized yet again, but his apologies meant little to the young teen, she had heard them once, and now that she heard them a second time she couldn't help but notice the non-existent remorse on his voice.

He wasn't sorry at all.

"I'm leaving." She said suddenly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Where? America? Someone would find you eventually." He said with a knowing look, the same look she hated with passion. But she felt smug when she realized he was wrong.

"No." Hariel denied strongly "I'm going back. I'm going to change things." She declared. Right on that moment she made her decision, and the face of horror the old man did made her grin widen.

"No! You can't! You mustn't!" He pleaded. "Think about all the thing you would change! Little Teddy! And Fleur's and Bill's daughter Victoire! There is the possibility that they won't get to be born if you go back and change things! You would be completely destroying their existence" He tried to guilt-trip her, but it wasn't working. She had made her decision although she wondered briefly how she knew about Victoire, she had been born after he had died after all, but didn't let her thought linger on that, there were more important things to be thinking about.

"I-I just want peace." Hariel finally admitted tiredly, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She looked at the floor sadly, she was tired of this. "Not only for me, but for everyone else."

"And I'm willing to help you find it." Another voice said, and Hariel's head whipped to the side so fast she almost feared she gave herself a neck injury. Nagini from her place around the girl's waist hissed dangerous at the mysterious figure that most likely represented a threat to her new human. "Fear not child, for I come in peace." The unknown entity said in a soothing voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Hariel asked, her voice showing her tiredness. But also her resolve to defend herself if necessary.

"I am called by many names dear child, but you shall call me with the one you will recognize the most." The entity said with a small nod of their covered face "I am called 'Death" by humans, feel free to call me such." The entity, Death, encouraged lightly.

Hariel's eyes widened and she took a step back shielding her body with her bare arms as if the mere presence of the figure burned her. "W-what do you want?" She asked afraid of the figure in front of her.

"I have watched you all of your life and long ago decided to make you my champion, Hariel Lilac Potter. I didn't manifested before you before because of the evilness that was residing in your body." Death explained patiently, extended a white hand towards her and caressed her cheek lovingly, like a mother would do to her child.

"Voldemort's soul right?" Hariel asked, gaining a nod from Death.

"Correct, of course I didn't expected for my Hollows to claim you as their new Mistress, and therefore my own, but that's something I can deal with. They will be useful in your journey." Hariel's eyes suddenly widened at that.

"Death's Mistress? I think you have the wrong person, I'm no one's Mistress" Hariel denied strongly shaking her head.

"But you are, you possess the Deathly Hollows and they had accepted you as their new, true and only Mistress." Death said pointing at the invisible cloak that was poking out of the bottomless bag resting on her hip.

"I only have the cloak." The girl insisted. "I snapped the Elder Wand and dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest. I don't have either of them with me anymore."

"Yes, you did." Death agreed calmly with her claims, "but they have followed you here, you are their Mistress." She pointed at something behind the teen's back. The Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone rested innocently in the wooden desk and next to Fawkes who was thrilling in sadness.

"Wha-?"

"You can't get rid of them. Not until they choose another Master or Mistress" Death said sadly, her tone haunting to Hariel.

"What...?" She gasped quietly, her hand flying to her mouth. "What... What does this mean for me?" Hariel asked shakily taking in her hand the Elder Wand. She already knew, but she wished with all her heart that it was a lie.

"It means that you are a part of Death on earth." The entity started. "It means that... You _can't_ die."

Hariel stood stunned in the middle of the room, she couldn't die. She _couldn't_ die. She will never be able to reunite with her dear ones in the afterlife because... Because she would never have and afterlife, not until the Deathly Hollows found another Master...

"I came here offer you another possibility." Death interrupted her thoughts. "And to give this to you." The being said giving her a small locket.

"What is this?" Hariel asked with a dead voice. The locket looked familiar, and felt too in her hands.

"That was the last gift your father gave you mother." Death said and Hariel's head snapped in the entity's direction. The raven-haired teen then opened the locket and discovered a small photo on the inside. A photo of her parents and her when she still was a baby.

"Where did you found this?" She asked, tears already forming on the corner of her emerald eyes, but unable to fall.

"It was the only thing I was able to save after most of your parents' things were destroyed by Albus Dumbledore." Hariel's eyes widened and looked at the portrait in the room that looked aghast. Never before had she wanted to kill someone so much, not even Voldemort himself.

"My girl, it was for the greater go-" But she couldn't hear the rest.

"Stop it, Albus! After all you have done, you can't keep telling her that it was for the bloody greater good!" The voice of the former Potions teacher all but snarled at the old man. "It was your own stupidity! Accept it!"

"Severus, my boy..." Both Hogwarts' former headmasters started arguing with each other while Hariel looked at the locket in her hands sadly.

"Enough!" Death interrupted the portraits of the older men, and returned her attention to Hariel "Hariel, you can change everything." The entity said, and Hariel to notice how Death's body had started to disappear.

"Change everything? Change what?" The teen asked frantically.

"Everything." The older woman answered "Go back, make the right decisions. But above all, save everyone you love." Death said putting a key on the teenager's hands. "Go to Gringotts, the Goblins will help you. Trust no one else."

"But wait! How will I know I am making the right decisions?" Hariel asked hurriedly.

"You just will." And with that, Death was gone.

"My dear-" Dumbledore started one again.

"Potter!" Called the potions master sharply. "You heard the creature! Go back and change things. The decision is yours and yours alone, don't let old coots like this one interfere with what you think its right!" The teacher said with a sharp voice, before a soft smile graced his features, one she had never seen before and never even thought seeing in his face, and she nodded.

"Come on, Nagini. Let's go." She took the last of the Deathly Hollows and shove the three of them inside her bag. After that she left the room and castle.

Never looking back.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. The Meaning of Family

**I'M BACK!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic,**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **After the war was over, Hariel Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926 when she planned to kill Tom Riddle. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is and making sure her parents get together? All of it while making sure not to fall in love?

**Pairing: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin X FemHarry Potter. Past Fred X FemHarry

**Warnings: **FemHarry, Time-Travel, OOCness and probably some OC's too, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore-bashing.

* * *

**Published: 10-20-15**

* * *

**Book One: Home, Not Anymore**

**― ＊ ―**

**Chapter One: The Meaning of Family**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Hariel ran. She ran for all she was worth. Her mind was running a mile per second and she couldn't afford losing a single second.

She should have known.

She _should _have **_known_**.

Why _didn't_ she realize it?

_Why didn't she?_

All these years fighting against him and she couldn't stop for a minute and think.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort, hadn't been stupid. Far from it. He had been the most brilliant person she had even known, a brilliant psychopath, but a brilliant man nonetheless. Even brighter than Hermione. Hariel should have known that he had a backup plan.

He was arrogant, not stupid.

Voldemort had known she had been destroying his Horcruxes, he had known but did nothing to stop her because he had hoped she would fail. But when she didn't, he realized the possibility of her winning existed.

Which led her to her current dilemma.

Hariel once again cursed herself while dodging a familiar green light directed to her. She should have realize that some of the Death Eater would either have been left behind, or escaped during the fight. Just like the younger kids had been evacuated.

Draco and his mother had, after all.

Maybe Lucius Malfoy had too.

"Stand down! You are now under the Ministry's jurisdiction!" Hariel was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar crack of a person _Apparating_ into the Forbidden Forest where they currently were located and let out a relieved sigh. Hariel then crawled out cautiously out of her hiding spot and started edging slowly and soundlessly towards the Aurors.

"What about Potter, sir? We have orders of capture her, are we going to do that? After what she did for us?" She froze on her hiding spot, her eyes widening at what the younger Auror said.

"Shut up, Donnovan! We have orders. The Potter girl is a murderer and deserves Azkaban!" The third Auror spat in response.

"Do kill her if she resist." The first Auror, who clearly was the leader, ordered and the other two nodded, albeit the younger seemed reluctant.

Hariel shuddered inwardly and her eyes narrowed in slits. She should have expected this too. It was no secret that Cornelius Fudge hated her and no doubt would he try to make her a murdered and maybe even the next 'Dark Lady' just to make sure she had a cell on Azkaban with her name on it.

The young Potter heiress slipped away soundlessly and ran towards Hagrid's Hut, and was relieved to see that, while not completely unscratched, it wasn't completely destroyed either. She managed to get inside and cast a Notice-Me-Not charm before _Apparating _out of Hogwarts. Now that the wards around Hogwarts were down, there was nothing stopping her from _Apparating_. Not that the wards could before, but still.

She just hoped the rest were okay.

Hariel wanted to curse herself and every deity she knew.

After leaving her precious Hogwarts behind, the first thing Hariel did was go to The Burrow where she knew Bill, Fleur, Andromeda, Victoire and Teddy were waiting for her. But what she saw when she arrived wasn't what she was waiting for.

The house was lit in flames, nothing was being spared.

Hariel hurried inside looking for the loved ones. She found Bill inside struggling with a piece of wood that was falling from the ceiling trying to protect something, someone. That someone, or someones in this case, were Fleur and their new born Victoire.

Hariel tried to help him, she really did, but by the time she was able to reach them, Fleur was already death, and their daughter, if not treated quickly, wouldn't be far behind. It seemed like Fleur had been hit by the death curse when she tried and succeeded to protect Victoire. Hariel had no other option than to _Apparate_ them out.

After crying for what seemed years, Hariel gathered all her strength and forced herself and Bill, who had just lost his wife, to go look for Andromeda and little Teddy, who she knew were probably in need of their help.

Hariel knew exactly what she was going to do before leaving for the past. She would make sure Bill, Andromeda and the little ones were safe and sound, at the other side of the world if it was necessary, as well as in the possession of everything she owned.

It was the least she could do for them after everything.

Hariell half dragged Bill towards Grimmauld place while she cradled Victoire with her other arm.

"Hah-ree!" Was the first thing the young woman heard when she entered the house. Little Teddy's head was peeking out from the end of the hall looking at her with big wide eyes and a watery smile. He looked tired and a little pale, but unharmed otherwise. "Hah-ree!" He called her again and Hariel almost choked on a sob when she saw the relieved face of the three year old baby.

"T-Teddy...?" Andromeda's voice called from inside the kitchen, and Hariel couldn't help but notice how tired she sounded.

"Mrs. Tonks! It's us!" Hariel called back and hurried towards the kitchen where she heard her voice, Bill hot on her heels. "We need help!" She begged entering the room and stopped death on her tracks when she saw the old woman. She was hurt, there were a lot of cuts all over her face as well as arms, but that wasn't what made her froze in place. No. What made her froze was the large cut in her abdomen that was bleeding heavily. "Andy!" She yelled, not caring about formalities anymore. "Oh my god, Andy! Bill! Help me!" The young woman but her hands on the wound applying pressure trying to stop the bleeding but couldn't.

"H-Hariel..." The former Black stuttered caressing young teen's cheek with her thumb. "I-it was some kind of v-v-variable of the c-c-cut-t-t-ting cur-se... it s-started as-s-s-s a s-mall cut a-a-and en-ded l-like t-this-s-s-s... i-it k-keep-s-s get-t-ting bigger..." The old woman stuttered weakly, and indeed the wound on her abdomen kept getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

"W-what should I do?! Bill!?" Hariel asked in hysterics.

"Harry..." A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned around to look at Bill's grim face looking back at her. "There is nothing we can do..." He said grimly and she let out a chocked sob.

"No! T-There must be something!" She cried out, looking thought her bottomless purse for something that could help her, but was stopped by the older woman.

"I... want you to raise Teddy... raise him like... he was your own..." The old woman gasped. "I... already got all... the papers done..." She swallowed thickly. "You... just have to... s-sign them..."

Hariel nodded frantically and hurried to get the papers that were on top of the table. Teddy was currently trying to help Bill stabilize Victoire but they would soon have to take her to St. Mungos. Once she found what she was looking for, she conjured a pen and signed the forms before rushing back to Andromeda's side hoping to tell her, but it was too late.

Andromeda's skin was already cold and pale beyond belief, she looked like the life had been sucked out of her.

"Hah-ree?" A child's voice asked from behind her and Hariel turned around to find her little Teddy looking at her with teary eyes. "Gwanma gone?" He asked looking at her with resignation. An emotions Teddy _shouldn't_ have to know. Not at his age.

"Come here, Teddy" She ordered looking from the corner of her eyes at Bill who was rocking back and forth little Victoire on his arms. The child in question did as he was told, and as soon as he was in front of Hariel, he was swept into her arms and enveloped into a hug by her. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I'm so sorry..." She cried into his small shoulder and she could feel him trembling as well as his hands grasping tightly the front of her torn and bloody shirt.

"Hah-ree..." The small child hiccupped into her neck, "dwon' lweab me..." He begged, and Hariel could just tighten her hold.

"No, baby. I won't." She promised. "Never."

As it turned out, getting little Victoire help was harder than they thought it would. They had not only Death Eaters looking for them, but the Aurors and the whole Ministry too. They had to use very complicated glamours just to sneak inside St. Mungos, and at the end, it was futile.

Little Victoire Weasley died of smoke in her lungs.

Neither Hariel nor Bill could wrap their heads around it. Victoire had been fine, not completely healthy, but she hadn't been coughing or giving any sign of being badly affected.

So what happened?

And then a bulb lighted up on Hariel head, and it all made sense.

They had recognized them and tried to kill them, but since Victoire had been the only one receiving treatment she had been the only one killed.

"Come on, William." She whispered into Bill's ear making sure to use his full name. "We have to go, the Aurors probably know we are here." Hariel said and Bill nodded taking into his arms his dead baby and hugging her tiny body to his chest.

"Maa-maa?" Teddy asked nervously when he saw two men eyeing them with narrowed eyes, Hariel had told him earlier that they were playing a game and that he should call her 'mama' until she told her otherwise. The magical world hadn't really saw him before so they didn't know him, and his Metamorphmagus abilities helped him a lot.

"Teddy, hold on tight!" Hariel whispered harshly sweeping him off his feet and into her arms once again before taking hold of Bill by the arm and forcing them to _Apparate_ out of St. Mungos despite the wards surrounding the building.

Right now, there was only one place safe for them.

If someone had told Hariel a few days ago she would be setting foot inside Gringotts after breaking inside she would have told them they were crazy and shipped them off to St. Mungos, but right now, it was the only place that would be relatively safe from the Ministry's clutches, and for default, Aurors and Death Eaters.

It had been difficult explaining everything to the Goblins while trying to keep them from killing them, her specially, but somehow they managed to do it.

And then the world was turned upside down and crushed.

"W-What do you mean by that? I-I'm rich?" Hariel stuttered completely stunned.

"Miss Potter, are you telling me you had no idea?" Griphook asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"N-no! I never heard of this!" She denied shaking her head wildly almost causing Teddy, who was sitting on her lap, to fall over.

"Bogrod! Go get Ragnok. Gornuk, you get Miss Potter's bank statements!" The goblin in front of her ordered the other two, and they quickly followed his orders. A few minutes later, one of them returned, Gornuk by the looks of it.

"Here they are, sir." The goblin said handing Griphook a stash of papers and he started looking through the before growling and slamming them into the table with so much strength the flinched.

"Dumbledore..." He growled darkly. "I should have known..." He cursed before standing up and start pacing around the room. "That low scum..."

"E-excuse me, but what's wrong?" Bill asked, still a little out of it. Victoire had been removed from him already and a ritual had already been performed to her, her body had been exhumed a little after.

"It says here that every months since the death of the later Lord and Lady Potter 50,000 galleons were transferred out of the Potter's vault." The goblin explained patiently.

"Transferred? To who?" The last Weasley asked narrowing his eyes.

"2,000 galleons to the Dursley family vault which was created the day Miss Potter was left at their house. 5,000 galleons were put into Ronald Bilius Weasley's vault. 5,000 galleons into Ginevra Molly Weasley's. 10,000 galleons to Molly Weasley's vault. 10,000 to the Order of the Phoenix expenses and the rest to Albus Percival Dumbledore's personal vault. The money withdrawal got bigger a month before Miss Potter started attending Hogwarts. 75,000 galleons per month. 5,000 galleons went to the Dursley family vault. 15,000 galleons were put into Ronald Bilius Weasley's vault. 5,000 galleons to Hermione Jean Granger. 10,000 galleons into Ginevra Molly Weasley's since the year she started Hogwarts, which was the second year Miss Potter attended Hogwarts which stopped on the end of Miss Weasley's fourth year. 20,000 galleons to Molly Weasley's vault. 20,000 to the Order of the Phoenix expenses and the rest to Albus Percival Dumbledore's personal vault." Griphook explained and the Potter heiress could feel tears building in the corner of her eyes and Bill enveloped her into a one-armed hug with Teddy between them.

"T-they were paid to be my f-f-friends?" Hariel couldn't help but ask.

"I'm afraid that's seems to be true Miss Potter." Another voice answered and they turned to the door and found another goblin standing there.

"Mr. Ragnok." Bill nodded in the goblin's direction.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." The goblin greeted before turning his attention to the only female in the room. "Miss Potter I'm afraid that your whole life has been... manipulated by Albus Dumbledore, as well as... those close to you." Ragnok started explaining everything and I could only nod dumbly.

Her parents had been convinced to stay in Godric's Hollow and make Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper by Dumbledore even after they suspected him of being the spy.

Her relatives had been payed to abuse her.

Hagrid had been manipulated into gaining her trust without his knowledge.

Her supposedly _friends_ were being paid to get close to her.

Dumbledore had let Sirius rot in Azkaban just so that when he escaped and Dumbledore supposedly 'helped' her and Hermione to save him, he would gain more of her trust.

She had been manipulated into participating in the Tri-Wizards Tournament.

She had been forced to return to her relatives' house even though said tournament had emancipated her and she could have gone to live with Sirius.

Even the bloody _prophecy_ had been _fake_.

_Her whole life had been a set up._

"Now what?" She asked hollowly.

"Unfortunately, I have more bad news." He admitted and she resisted the urge to groan. "It seems that Mr. Dumbledore also stopped your parent's will from being read as well as your godfather's." He said and then handed her the statements from Sirius' vaults. "Congratulations Lady Potter-Black, you are officially the richest woman on earth." Ragnok said and then gave her seven different scrolls. "These are your parents' and godfather's will as well as Mr. Ronald and Fred Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. You should read them later when you have time. For now, we should get going." The goblin suggested and both Hariel and Bill turned to look at him with confused eyes.

"Get going? Going where?" Bill asked.

"Miss Potter, please, do not underestimate our intelligence. We know what that key is for. Not to mention we were told you might want to use the door." The Goblin scoffed, pointing at the key that was around Hariel's neck. The young witch had honestly forgotten about it until now.

"This key? To be honest, I have no idea what it is for. It was given to be by... someone, and they told me to come here. That everything would be explained once I was here." Hariel said helpfully.

The Goblins looked at her for a moment, their eyes narrowed in concentration before they nodded seemingly satisfied, and one of them motioned them to follow him.

"Well, given how things seem to be right now, I must say, it looks like the best approach." The goblin said, and then handed the stuttering woman a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. "Give that to my past self, it will help you." He nodded and started walking away once again. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on." He snapped and they both did, little Teddy nestled into his godmother's arms.

"H-h-how did you..." She started asking.

"That is a secret, Miss Potter, but I'm sure Miss Granger's will and letter to you can help you discover the answers." That was all he said.

_"I sure hope so..."_ She thought nervously.

They walked deeper into the giant bank until they reached at room that reminded Hariel of the room where the Veil was.

"What are we doing here?" Bill asked looking around the room and the smaller version of the Veil.

"Time turners aren't made to take back people more than a few hours, which make them completely useless. But this, is designed to take people to whatever period of time the person desires without creating a paradox. It simply created another timeline of sorts." The goblin explained.

"How come we never heard of this before?" The curse breaker asked cautiously.

"That's because it is a very delicate artifact and no wizard alive know about it." Ragnok explained before another goblin burst into the room and started babbling something to the older goblin which made him pale drastically. "Hurry now, you must go!" He ordered and they nodded.

"How can I get to and specific time and place?" Hariel asked.

"Just think about them, the rest is up to the Veil." She nodded again and the walked closer to the Veil, just when they were about to walk into it, the door exploded and two men wearing white masks burst in. Almost immediately, curses were sent their way and both Hariel and Teddy were shoved back into the Veil by Bill who put himself in front of them and received an _Avada Kedavra_ directly into his chest much like Sirius did years prior.

"NOOOO! Bill!" She cried out before her vision was enveloped by blinding white and she brought Teddy closer to her while closing her eyes.

_"I want to go to the time and place where I can make a difference." _Those were her lasts thoughts before she blacked out.

* * *

**How was it? Dramatic enough? Not enough?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	3. Wrong Times

**I'M BACK DARLINGS! FINALLY!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic,**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **After the war was over, Hariel Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926 when she planned to kill Tom Riddle. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is and making sure her parents get together? All of it while making sure not to fall in love?

**Pairing: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin X FemHarry Potter. Past Fred X FemHarry

**Warnings: **FemHarry, Time-Travel, OOCness and probably some OC's too, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore-bashing. More warnings will be added in the future.

* * *

**Published: 10-20-15**

* * *

**Book One: Home, Not Anymore**

**― ＊ ―**

**Chapter One: Wrong Times**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Hariel gasped for breath when the feeling of vertigo finally left her body, she had regained consciousness thanks to that. Little Teddy was tucked safely between her arms snoring soundlessly while gripping her torn and bloody shirt between his small and chubby fingers. She blinked her eyes rapidly her eyes trying to see where she was, it looked like an abandoned alley.

"Hmm..." Teddy groaned sleepily scrunching his face slightly, before opening his eyes and looking at Hariel with half lidded eyes. "Ha-ree?" He asked sleepily, and the young woman nodded her head with a small smile in her lips.

"Yes, honey. It's me." Hariel said soothingly while caressing his cheek with one hand and petting his hair with the other.

"W-whe'e a'e we?" He asked sleepily rubbing his cheek against her. Hariel frowned slightly before looking around with searching eyes, it took her a second to realize that she was no longer wearing her signature glasses and that she was able to see perfectly well without them.

"I don't know, honey." She admitted. "Come on, sweetheart. We need to go." Hariel said taking the small child in her arms once again and wrapping him with the Invisibility Cloak before casting a Notice-Me-Not charm over them. She didn't need people looking at her weirdly or asking questions. "Be silent, okay?" Teddy nodded and she felt his hands clutching more tightly the cloak that was now covering her clothes and face.

Hariel started walking out of the seemingly abandoned alley. Her shoulders were tense with worry, trepidation, anxiousness and adrenaline and even, dare she say it, hope. She wished fervently that they had gotten to the right place and time. All of the Wizard World's future, her future and perhaps her sanity, depended on her success, and it was all she could do not to race out of the dark, enclosing space of the alleyway to check out the damage that had/or had not yet been done to the old buildings of Hogsmeade, which she could now determine was where they were currently at.

Instead, she made a quick, precise twitch downwards with her wand, barely murmuring the necessary words for the spell and watched as the numbers materialized in front of her.

6:16 a.m.

January 1st, 1976.

Hariel felt her lungs constricting due to the lack of oxygen and her eyes widened as the truth began to sink in.

It was 1976.

_1976._

Not 1926.

_Not the year when Tom Riddle was born._

Hariel just barely managed to stop herself from screaming in frustration and settled on jerking her hair, reveling in every painful throb she felt at every rough tug.

_No!_ This was _wrong_! All wrong! It wasn't supposed to be 1976! It was supposed to be 1926! She was supposed to kill Tom Riddle the day he was born and the Veil had transported them 50 years later than what she had been aiming for.

50 _fucking _years!

With a strangled cry, her knees gave way and she found herself kneeling on the cold, cobblestone floor with tears of anguish streaming down her face. Her knuckles were bloody from punching the floor she hadn't known she had been hitting and it was only then did she notice the drops of fresh blood that was now splattered on the ground. She stared at the rosy hued droplets numbly for a few seconds, as though entranced, before she opened her mind, dropping her _Occlumency_ as result and opened the floodgates for her previously suppressed feelings and emotions.

"Ha-ree...?" A small, frightened voice slapped her out of her suffering for a moment and she forced herself to regain composure.

"I'm sorry, Teddy." She apologized, cleaning her tears. "Come on, we have to go." And once again she took the small child in her arms, but this time, she put away the Invisibility Cloak and safely in the bottomless purse that once belonged to Hermione and took a normal cloak before wrapping it around Teddy. It she was indeed in the year of 1976, then, the probability of her father being around and suspecting of her when he saw the cloak were something she didn't want to deal with. Not right now, the best thing she could do right now was avoid him, his friends and everyone from Hogwarts.

A startling thought came into her mind and she quickly roamed through the pockets of her pants looking for the letter Griphook had given her before they were attacked once again at Gringotts. The last place she thought they would be attacked. Once she found the letter she unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Hariel,_

_If you are reading this, then it means Ron and I are dead._

_You probably know by now that Dumbledore had vaults with mine and Ron's name on them, and you have to know that it truly pains me to say it, but it's true that Ron and I only became your friends because we were paid to do so._

Hariel's breath hitched and her fingers gripped with more force the paper between her fingers. It took everything in her to keep on reading.

_I want to apologize to you for that Harr, I know how much you loved Ron and I and even though you may not believe me, we did too. We considered you our best friend and even saw you as a little sister. You were the reason why Ron and I were able to open our eyes and saw the world how it really was._

_It really pains me to say that it took us see you been almost killed to realized it._

_During our fourth year Ron was really naive and thought that you entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament just to get more fame. Even I thought that. But then, you almost died during the first task and we started seeing you in a new light. From then on we started thinking fondly of you and less of Dumbledore. Ron and I had to go to Snape to ask for Occlumency classes to keep Dumbledore out of our heads._

_Anyway, I knew you would plan on going to the past if something really drastic happened and I went to talk with the Goblins when I discovered they had a time-traveling type of veil after a little... illegal investigation._

The young Potter's eyes widened and a small smile graced her lips. She was very different from the girl she first met on the train to Hogwarts.

_I was able to convince them to let you use it to change the future to a better one. If I'm correct then you landed nowhere where, or rather when, you initially intended to, but that's completely fine. I also assume that you didn't think beforehand how you were going to survive and I investigated about it too. Apparently, the vault inside Gringotts work differently than other magical banks. They don't work with blood like we had originally thought, instead, they work with magic. That's why they asked for Bellatrix's wand when we were trying to steal the cup, because it had her magical signature imprinted on it._

_That's exactly the way you are going to survive._

_You can claim the Peverell's vault and title of heir with Magic, that way you can install yourself there without any question. I also took the time to forge false documents to create you, Teddy and Victoire ーassuming you take them with you, of course__ー__ false identities._

Hariel looked at the papers behind the letter and saw that they were truly what Hermione had said.

_I'm really sorry that Ron and I won't be able to help you anymore Hariel, but please, please, remember that we will always be a family. No matter what._

_With Love,_

_Hermione and Ron._

Hariel wasn't sure how long Teddy and she sat there, in the snowy cold floor. It all seemed like a dream, a dream she wanted to wake up from.

There was no absolute way to return her to her place in the future ―not that she wanted to, either― and she wasn't sure whether the Veil would work a second time, so currently, she was stuck here, unless she found a way out which would no doubt take at least a year, or even maybe more.

She trashed her previous plan of killing Merope Gaunt before she could bear Tom Riddle and instead settled on finding out what her _exact _location was, and finding a place to sleep in for a while, hopefully for at least a week. The only thing she could do right now was make sure to change the future without interacting with anyone. That would cause big problems once she was 'born'.

With that thought in check, she straightened up and ran her fingers through her hair, now all too aware of her… less than satisfying appearance, after the past twenty four hours which had been an emotional roller-coaster.

Glancing distastefully at her blackened fingernails, she applied a small cleaning spell on herself, together with a quick motion with her wand, and felt the unpleasant feeling of being rubbed head to toe with hard bristled brushes. Nonetheless, she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed her cleaner, more presentable appearance.

She smiled grimly at the sight of her robes, newly pressed and devoid of all dark brown splotches and tried to block out the images that usually accompanied how she got them to the best of her abilities, she then smoothed down her cleaner excuse of a wild nest of hair before exiting the alleyway, vanishing the drying puddle of murky brown on her way out.

It was nearing breaking dawn where she appeared, the beginning of the day's light just dwindling over the peaks of the odd assortment of buildings, and there were very few people up and about. Luckily, none cast too much attention to them, most being in a rush to returns to their homes or families ―or so she suspected― who were no doubt waiting for them somewhere, but a few, particularly nosy ones, glanced at her suspiciously as she and Teddy passed them.

Hariel paid them no heed, she was still too busy drinking up the sights of the unharmed, unscathed Hogsmeade.

In the inside, she felt as though her heart was bursting with joy, her previous melancholic thoughts temporarily chased out of her head. In her mind, she couldn't help but compare how the wreckage of the future Hogsmeade had looked. Unrecognizable to anyone and in desolate ruins, to the Hogsmeade of now, whole and imperfectly perfect with its ancient shop houses and beaming stall keepers.

She knew which one she preferred.

Still a little out of it, she made her way down the path leading towards _The Three Broomsticks_, subconsciously recognizing the path she had previously taken with Hermione and Ron years ago, and passed previous haunts that made her eyes shine with reminiscent tears.

_Honeydukes Finest Chocolate, _where she could remember she had taken Remus to countless times in the past before the first outbreak of wall.

_Hog's Head_, where she and Hermione had their first DA meeting with Ron's support backing them up.

_Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, _where she had a disastrous first date with one Ravenclaw by the name of Terrence Smith once, needless to say, it was a disaster and the Ravenclaw had refused to come near Hariel for months on end after being threatened, very subtly, by two Weasley twins. One noticeably greener than the other. It wasn't until a later date that Hariel discovered just why Fred refused to look at her in the eye, without blushing brightly and stuttering apologies.

And, probably the one with the most sentimental value of all, _The Shrieking Shack_, where she had run into, in tears, after a bad run-in with Malfoy in Hogsmeade, and where Fred had found her a moment later before having a heart-to-heart conversation where they had discovered their feelings for each other, which they had then settled with a kiss.

Hariel remembered that day the most.

She didn't think she had ever felt so happy, or so safe, compared to when she was in Fred's arms then.

Hariel didn't notice she had tear streaks running down her face until a small hand reached up to clean them. Teddy looked up at her with worried eyes and she rubbed them away roughly, biting back the urge to break down crying there and then, just giving the small child a reassuring smile.

_"Stop it." _She berated herself, blinking rapidly, "_Fred's gone now. Thinking about him won't do you any good." _It was logical thinking, of course, but it did no good to soothe the aching hole in her chest which had opened up somewhere in the process of her thinking.

Unbidden, memories of Fred and her sprung up and a chocked sob squeezed past her constricted throat.

_Her and Fred at the Weasleys, chortling madly at a joke Ron had made._

_Her and Fred at Hogwarts, meeting up at the kitchens for a late night supper where they had made out more than they had eaten._

_Her and Fred both blushing Weasley red as George made a crude joke about their relationship before laughing aloud and risking a quick peck, under the amused eyes of Fred's siblings._

With great difficulty, she pushed herself out of her flashbacks even though she wanted nothing more than to immerse herself and lose herself in them, and found that she was now hiccupping hysterically, eyes watering.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A voice sang mockingly and a shuddered traveled through Hariel's back when she recognized it. The young witch turned around slowly and grimaced visibly when she realized she had been right after all.

_Fenrir Greyback._

He had been one of the persons she didn't want to deal with. Not so soon, at least.

The young Potter took a step back when the older man took a step towards her, and he bared his teeth at her in warning when she put distance between them.

"There, there, sweetness. You don't want to do that." He said wagging his index finger mockingly.

_"Well, of fucking course I want to do it."_ Hariel thought, she wasn't stupid. She knew that if she let him get close enough, he would, not only bite her, but also take Teddy with him, as he smelled like a wolf despite not having the gene.

"Now, darling. Come here." He ordered, but she didn't move and tightened her hold on Teddy when she heard him whimpering in fright.

"Fuck. You." She growled, and before she could do anything, he lunged at them.

"Ah!" Both Teddy and her cried in fright, and Hariel moved her body in front of the child to spare him from the impact, but it never came.

"What the...?" But she didn't need an answer. From under the unconscious body of the werewolf a snake slid and into her feet looking at her questioningly, almost as if asking 'Did I do alright?'

"Snweak?" Teddy squeaked and Hariel patted his back trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Teddy. Nagini won't hurt us." She reassured.

"Okway..." He mumbled.

"Nagini! Where in the world have you been girl?" Hariel asked a little out of breath looking relieved at the big snake at her feet.

**_"I havvvve beeeeeen wrrrrrrrrrapped arounddddd yourrrrr abbbbbdomennnnn, missssssstressssss"_** The snake answered and it took Hariel a minute to realize she hadn't talked in Parseltongue. **_"It'ssss becausssssse offffff the bonddddddd, missssstresssss. Youuuuuuu cannnn sssssstillll ssssssspeak tttthe tongueeeeee, bbbbbbut youuuuuu cannnn ssssssspeak hummmmmman lannnnnguageeee tooooo mmmeeeee andddddd I wouldddd sssssstillll underssssstanddddd youuuuu."_ **The snake hissed almost as if she had read her thoughts.

"Oh... Well, that's useful" She thought out loud and the snake nodded her big head before wrapping herself around her torso once again. She had forgotten Nagini was there in the first place.

"Ugh..." A groan made its way to Hariel's ears and she froze when he saw the werewolf starting to wake up.

_"Time to get out of here."_ She thought and was about to _Apparate_ when she foot being grasped and she gasped _Apparating_ away, talking the werewolf with her.

"Oof!" Teddy groaned when they landed less than gracefully in front of _The Three Broomsticks_. She was tempted to do the same, but knew she didn't have any time to do so. Hariel quickly kicked the head of body in front of her with the heel of her boot, forcing him to let go of her other foot. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she and Teddy arrived, but there were more people around, and they were quick to help her when they noticed her and recognized the werewolf trying to attack her.

"Are you okay, miss?" Someone asked her and she nodded numbly, her eyes still transfixed on the struggling werewolf in front of her. "Miss?" The voice repeated, and this time she noticed how the voice sounded somehow familiar to her, it sounded almost like-

"Remus?" Another voice asked, this one she didn't recognized. "Are you okay? Is _she_ okay?" The second voice asked. Hariel had yet to turn around to face the two people who were asking for her wellbeing, but was almost afraid to do so.

"Hey, James." The hitch on her breath was almost unnoticeable. "She seems to be okay, but I think she is in shock."

_"No, no! Calm down, Hariel! It could be another James, just because his name is James it doesn't automatically means it's your dad!"_ She scolded herself mentally.

_But with how many guys names James had friends called Remus?_ A voice inside her head asked her almost mockingly.

"Miss?" A hand on her shoulder shook her slightly and she turned her head sharply to the side making it crack in protest.

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened when he saw the two boys, men, in front of her. Her dad and honorary uncle were looking at her with worry clouding their eyes. They looked so young. She knew they had been handsome due to the photos she had seen, but the war had definitely took a toll on them, but now...

"Miss?" Young Remus repeated anxiously.

"Ha-ree?" The small voice of her godson asked her and she looked down to see light brown eyes looking at her worriedly. Her little Teddy's blue hair returned once again, and was sticking in all directions just like hers.

"I'm fine, Teddy love." She reassured hugging him close to her. "I'm fine." She repeated, as if trying to reassure herself.

"Are you sure?" Young James asked her and she nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yes." Hariel answered, feeling how Teddy started wiggling in her arms and she let him down. It had been at least a good three hours she had been carrying him.

"You freaking bitch!" Hariel heard Greyback yell at her before she heard several crack around her and they found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Shit!" She cursed pulling Teddy behind her. She wouldn't have enough time to get him back into her arms and run.

"Kill them." The one she could recognize as Lucius Malfoy ordered and spells started to be fired.

"_Reducto_!" She screamed pointing blindly with her hand. Having learned a little wandless magic while on the run had been very beneficial, especially in times like this when her wand was somewhere in her bottomless bag. Hariel inwardly scolded herself for not having it in hand.

"_Protego_!" The person in front of her yelled and that was enough time for her to take Teddy back in her arms and run. The younger versions of her dad and Remus following closely behind.

"_Bombarda_!" She heard young Remus yell, and continued running behind her.

A few meter later, she turned sharply to the left and stopped abruptly when two figures with white masks blocked her path.

"Ah... Peverell, we have been looking for you for quite some time." One of them drawled pointing his wand at her lazily. "You have caused us and our Lord great problems." He continued.

"Is time to go, Peverell." The other said threateningly.

And then, time seemed to slow down. Hariel pushed Teddy into young Remus' arms before throwing her leg at the hand that held the wand pointing at her, and then throwing the other leg at his stomach and sending him backwards and into the other Death Eater. Something she learned during the war, was that Death Eaters thought themselves too great to use 'muggle' means. They were defenseless without a wand.

"Woah..." She heard the younger version of her dad gasp in total awe.

Hariel walked towards the Death Eaters and threw her leg once again towards them, but a second before her leg made contact, they _Apparated_ away. She could only curse.

"Ha-ree!" Teddy cried and she turned around to see him running towards her. "You okway?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yea-" Her reply was cut by an explosion from besides her that send them flying towards the building to their left. Hariel had no other option other than to take the blow trying to protect Teddy.

"Ha-ree!" She could hear Teddy crying her name faintly in the distance as well as another two voices, but she was too tired and sore to care anymore.

So she let herself be enveloped by darkness.

* * *

**So? Was it a good cliffhanger? A bad one? Was the meeting between Hariel and James and Remus dramatic enough?**

**I love you guys, don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	4. Angry (God)Mama Bear

**THOSE WHO ARE READING MY OTHER STORIES 'GUIDE TO FALL IN LOVE' AND 'ALL OVER AGAIN' AND SO ON, MIGHT ALREADY KNOW THAT I'M GOING OVER SOME OF MY STORIES AND REWRITING THEM, THE PLOT WON'T CHANGE, I'M ONLY CORRECTING GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING.**

* * *

**I'M BACK, MY CUTE LITTLE NERDS!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic,**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **After the war was over, Hariel Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926 when she planned to kill Tom Riddle. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is and making sure her parents get together? All of it while making sure not to fall in love?

**Pairing: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin X FemHarry Potter. Past Fred X FemHarry

**Warnings: **FemHarry, Time-Travel, OOCness and probably some OC's too, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore-bashing. More warnings will be added in the future.

* * *

**Published: 10-20-15**

* * *

**Book One: Home, Not Anymore**

**― ＊ ―**

**Chapter One: Angry (God)Mama Bear**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Remus watched dazedly, almost dumbly at the girl in front of him. She was short and had pale skin. Her dark hair was the color of the night and her eyes were the color of emeralds, but that wasn't what caught his attention. No. What caught the young werewolf's attention were her clothes. They seemed to be torn and wasted, like she had been wearing them for a long time. And the girl herself looked so tired, not like she had just ran a mile, but like she had been fighting for her life and the fight was finally over.

When he first saw her Apparate in front of him and James he had thought he was a normal girl visiting Hogsmeade, but that quickly changed when he saw Fenrir Greyback attached to her boot, and her trying to pry him off desperately, and then when the Death Eaters attacked her it was then when he realized that she must had been escaping from them, and trying to protect the little boy. Remus knew the boy wasn't related to her, at least not directly, probably a distant relative, so he wondered if their parents were friends.

Once the girl had been knocked unconscious, the little boy ran had to her and curled to her side while both Remus and James busied themselves fighting the Death Eaters and finally driving them away when the Aurors started to arrive. They had been lucky that the Aurors appeared when they did, otherwise they would have lost the fight, and probably would have been killed too.

When Remus returned his attention to the unconscious girl he was so surprised when he noticed, actually noticed just how young she looked. She couldn't be much older than he himself was, and considering her size and how skinny she felt, he was probably younger than her, or she simply had gone a while without a proper meal.

_"Help her."_ The wolf in him quickly demanded, and even though Remus didn't usually obeyed Moony, today felt different somehow.

"James, we should take her back to the castle." Remus suggested and the dark haired teen nodded firmly, a glint in his eyes that Remus couldn't quite understand.

"Come on, then." James said inching towards the unconscious girl but stopped at the sound of faint growling. Both males were surprised when they found the source of the small growl was none other than the small blue haired child kneeling down next to the unconscious girl.

"No close!" The boy said curling his upper lip in a small snarl, and despite being so young he did manage to look somewhat threatening. "No hurt Ha-ree!" The boy said firmly, and he had been standing up, Remus could have seen him stomping his foot determinedly.

"No, we won't hurt her." James said with a serious face crouching down in front of the small child.

"You no lie." The little boy said reluctantly after sniffing the air around him and standing up. "You hwelp Hah-ree?" He asked with a small pout and big watery eyes.

"Yes, we will help... Harry." Remus nodded hesitating for a second at the name of the girl. He was completely sure it was a girl, but that kind of parents named their daughter 'Harry'? Surely it must have been a nickname of some sort. Henrietta, maybe? Harriet? Remus wasn't sure, but it wasn't the time to ponder about the stranger's name.

"Okway." The little boy bobbed his head up and down before moving a little so Remus could cradle the girl in his arms, and once the raven haired girl was secured in his arms, the little boy attached himself to his pants, grabbing a fistful of his pants and refusing to let go even when James tried to coax him away.

"So what is your name, little fella?" James asked trying to make a small conversation on their way to the castle

"Teddy no little, and Teddy is Teddy." He said with a pout and Remus chuckled at the child's logic.

"So Teddy, eh? Is it short for something? Theodore, maybe?" James asked.

"Hah-ree said Edwad." Teddy nodded to himself.

"Edward? Hmmm... I know another Edward that responds to the name 'Ted', you know? He's married and has a little girl. She's a metamorphmagus." James said and Remus could smell the excitement coming from the child.

"Mophagus? My momma was one! Dada used to go 'awooo', Hah-ree said so!" Teddy beamed brightly not noticing the brief pause Remus did when he mentioned his father going 'awoo', as the child put it. "Teddy is Mophagus too and Teddy sometimes goes 'awooo' with Dada, but not always. Just when Hah-ree can't be with Dada and turn doggy." The blue haired boy continued excitedly and didn't catch the brief glance both men shared.

"So, where are your parents, Teddy? Were they going to meet you and Harry in Hogsmeade?" James asked trying to learn more about the little metamorphmagus and stranger.

"Momma and Dada are gone... Momma and Dada were fighting bad man, and bad man caught them. Bad man... bad man threw green fi-fir... firwoks! Yes, firwoks to mommy and Dada and then... then..." Teddy trailed sadly, but before either of them could say anything he perked up. "But it okay! Teddy have Hah-ree! Hah-ree won't leave, she said so! Famly is in-impotant!" He exclaimed.

"I see, Harry is indeed very right, Teddy. Family is important." Remus nodded and the boy beamed.

"You like Dada." Teddy suddenly said. "You smell like him, but not." He then scrunched his nose cutely. "Confusing."

"W-Well! Where are Harry's parents, Teddy? And why is she looking after you?" James cut in before things got more awkward.

"Hah-ree looks for Teddy 'cause gwanma Andy said so. Gwandma Andy says to Hah-ree to keep Teddy, and Hah-ree do!" The boy said giving them a toothy grin. "Hah-ree like Teddy. Hah-ree have no mommy and Dada, they gone. Long time ago. Hah-ree said so." And before they knew it, they are already in front of Hogwarts where a very angry and worried Professor McGonagall is waiting for them.

"Where in the world have you two been!? Do you have any idea how worried we all were!? Nowhere to be found! Nowhere! You better have a good reason for this Mr. Potter! And Mr. Lupin! I thought you knew better! You two should have returned the moment you saw those Death Eaters!" The old teacher scolded, never noticing neither Hari not Teddy because James had been walking in front of them and hid them from view.

"Professor, I apologize for not returning as soon as the attack started." Remus apologized from behind James, Teddy still attached to his leg and sniffling softly after being scared by the worried woman's yells. "But, I think we have time to discuss our punishment later, for now, please allow me to take her and this little boy to Madam Pomfrey." He requested signaling to the unconscious girl in his arm that McGonagall had just noticed along with the little blue haired boy attacked to his pants.

"My goodness! What in the world happened!?" She questioned when she noticed the injured girl.

"She was attacked by Death Eaters, professor." This time it was James the one who answered. "We... believe they might have been following for quite some time already." He said pointing at her worn out clothes.

"Of course, of course! Come on, you two." She ordered and all four of them hurried to the infirmary. This time Teddy had allowed James to carry him simply because he understood it was faster.

Once in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey greeted them and was about to scold them when she noticed Hari and started treating her and Teddy immediately after Remus had laid her down on one of the beds. After doing the basic medical spells on both strangers she finally settled down when she realized Hari had just a mild severe case of magical exhaustion.

"She will be fine, she just needs a little rest and she will be back on her feet in a few days." Madam Pomfrey explained to the worried teenagers and boy.

"What about Teddy?" Remus found himself asking.

"The boy is completely fine, a little tired perhaps, but a little Pepper Up and he will be fine." She explained giving the boy a small vial and after sniffing it cautiously, he swallowed it.

"Now then, you two boys head back to the tower... and Mr. Lupin, please keep an eye on young Teddy while his... _sister_ is unconscious." McGonagall ordered. "We will talk later, I have to inform the Headmaster of this unexpected turn of events." And with nothing more, the old teacher turned around and left the infirmary.

"No! Teddy no lib Hah-ree! Teddy stays and potecs Hah-ree!" Teddy scowled at them.

"Harry has to rest, Teddy. She won't go anywhere and Madam Pomfrey is going to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens to her." Remus tried to calm the little boy, and after a few minutes of begging, Teddy agreed to leave with them, with the condition that as soon as 'Harry' woke up he would be the first one to know.

But that didn't placated the wolf inside Remus.

Remus strolled besides James to the Gryffindor tower with Teddy nestled in between his arms. The little boy watched with curious eyes the castle, but tried to make himself as small as possible whenever he saw someone looking in their direction. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, they reached the Fat Lady's portrait and both Sirius and Peter stepping out of the Common Room.

"Prongs! Moony!" Sirius grinned at them when he noticed them, completely ignoring the toddler in Remus' arms. "We heard what you did! How was it? Did you kick Death Eater butts?" He asked slyly wagging his eyebrows and the werewolf resisted the urge to pinch his nose.

"No Sirius, we didn't 'kick Death Eater butts' as you so kindly put it." Remus sighed.

"No, but Harry did!" James beamed and Peter's face turned confused the same time Sirius' went blank.

"Harry? Who's that?" Their mousy friend asked, and then eyed little Teddy who bristled when he saw him. "And since when do you have a son?"

Everything seemed to stop then. Sirius' eyes traveled to the boy in Remus' arms before they went to the werewolf's face, and then back to the toddler's. This process was repeated several times and mirrored by James and Peter.

"Pads is right, Moony. I didn't noticed before, but he looks like a younger version of you... maybe if you changed his blue hair..." James mused.

"James!" Remus scolded sharply remembering what Teddy told them not even half an hour before, and the young Potter paled when he heard the boy sniffle.

"S-Sorry! I-I-" He stammered.

"Hmmm? What? What did I miss?" Sirius asked loudly looked between them.

"Nothing." Remus said with narrowed eyes as he rocked the boy lightly.

"But-" Peter tried.

"_Nothing_." Remus insisted. "We'll talk later." He promised.

"Okay..." They agreed reluctantly.

"POTTER!" A new voice shrieked and Teddy whimpered trying to bury his head in Remus' shirt. Lily Evans was stomping in their direction, red hair floating around her like a halo and giving the impression of a demon in human body. Not that James was ever going to tell her that. Ever. "Where the hell have you been!? Do you have any idea how many problems you have caused!?" She hissed angrily.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, of course they went to Hogsmeade." Sirius said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, and earned an elbow in his ribs, courtesy of James.

"Sirius!" James scowled angrily. "But... yeah, we were in Hogsmeade." He admitted embarrassed.

"And why on earth made you decide to stay outside when all student were ordered to find shelter!?" She was spitting angrily. The only thing that made her stop was the little whimpers and whines the poor blue haired child was making despite Remus doing his best to calm him down. "Who is that?" She asked rudely and Remus had to physically bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something he would no doubt regret, but he couldn't help it. Lily was acting like a bitch.

"This is Teddy, he and his... guardian were injured during the attack and we decided to bring them to Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey could give them medical attention. His guardian is currently unconscious and Professor McGonagall asked me to keep an eye on him." Remus explained not even batting an eyelash in the red head's direction.

"Aww, he so cute." The redhead cooed and for a moment Remus wondered if she was bipolar, that kind of change of moods weren't normal. "I just want to eat you up." She squealed and made a move to pick him up but at the end couldn't when Remus stepped away from her and angled his arms away from the redhead. "Hey!" She snapped at the werewolf and Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "What is your problem, Lupin!?" She demanded acting all mighty.

"No. What is your problem, Lily? Can't you see you are scaring the poor child?" Sirius asked bitingly taking Lily by surprise.

"Hmph! You must be mistaken." She humped loudly while turning her head away sharply, her hair slapping the Black heir's face as she did so. "The poor dear must be terrified by your mere presence, you brutes. But worry not, my dear, I will take care of you from now on." She said looking at the small child at the last bit.

Teddy trembled frightened when he saw the red demon reached to grab him from the man he felt safe with, he didn't know what to do. The red demon had said she would take care of him from now on, did that meant Hah-ree could no longer look after him? The mere thought terrified the blue haired child and forgetting his surroundings, he started to scream bloody murder for his beloved godmother, while praying to Merlin that she was safe.

Meanwhile, Remus cringed when he heard Teddy scream, his friends and Lily watched dumbfounded and frightened respectively. They tried to calm the small child when they noticed they were attracting the attention of other Gryffindors and paintings who still didn't know the reason of the presence of the child in the castle.

Not even a minute after Teddy started crying, a loud and clear 'crack' echoed in the hallway, and Remus barely had time to turn around and see a black blur bypass him and pin the redhead to the wall by her neck, nearly asphyxiating her.

"You made my godson cry." The person he could now identify as a female, and the girl he had brought to the castle earlier with James' help snarled at the red haired girl who clawed at her hand in hopes of freeing herself, but with no luck whatsoever. "You have a minute to explain yourself before I decide to snap your neck like a rag doll, and believe me, I have do it before." She said with a voice that promised pain. Remus wasn't sure why, but it was frightening and arousing at the same time.

"I-I-I-I-I'm SORRY!" The red head managed to squeak, her voice sounding strangled. "I don't know why he suddenly started crying! I swear!" She bawled her eyes out. If any Slytherin saw her right now, they would snort at the irony. A true Gryffindor indeed.

"You lie." Hari said simply tightening her grip around Lily's neck making her cry some more, her mascara and eye shadow already ruined and running down her face along her tears and runny nose. "But I will be merciful this time." The black haired girl said letting go of the crying girl and making her fall flat on her ass. "You try to force my godson to do something he doesn't want to, you become the opposite sex. You make my godson cry, you lose a hand. You hurt physically or mentally my godson, you can consider Azkaban a spa. You do the three of them, not even death itself can hide you from me." She threatened, her unnatural green eyes glowing brightly and giving the impression of two light beams. "Do you understand?" Hari finally asked and Lilly nodded frantically wanting nothing more than to run away screaming, if her wet skirt didn't said anything on itself. "Well. Run along, then." She ordered, and not a second later the redhead had already disappeared behind the fat lady's portrait.

"Hah-ree!" A Teddy squealed breaking the awkward silence, and after wiggling of Remus' arms, he made his way to Hari who took him in her arms the moment he jumped her. "You okway!" He beamed purring like a cat when the older girl patted him on the head.

"Yes, Teddy dear." She giggled. "You didn't expected any less, did you?" She teased the young boy flicking his nose playfully and earning another squeal from him. They then fell silent as Teddy wrapped his arms around the girl, and the black haired woman rocked the boy back and forth luring him into a sleep.

"Well!" Sirius pipped after a moment of silence, from the side. "That was fun... right?"

* * *

**Ya like? How was it the confrontation between Lily and Harry? I personally feel like Lily used to be a shallow person, mostly because she was often worshipped as a beautiful girl, and very intelligent too. I really doubt it didn't went up her head. Besides, she readily gave up her friendship with Snape, a boy who endured six years of bullying so that he could be with his best friend and girl he was in love with, and I personally find that despicable, and while I in no way and form excuse Snape's behavior later in life, he would have very well ended up being a better person if Lily hadn't been so ready to leave him behind, and later marry the bully of her former best friend. The same man who had ruined the friendship between them.**

**So yeah, I don't like Lily all that much.**

**I love you guys, don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	5. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
